Innocents
by don't-care-893
Summary: what if 2D check out Noodle what will happen? please review and be nice please! if you want me to finish the story then REVIEW! thank you! :
1. Chapter 1

Innocents

18 year old Noodle was in her bed on night. 2D paced by to say goodnight. "Noodle it's time for bed!" said 2D going in to her room. "Ah I don't want to!" said Noodle acting like a little girl "but if you say so then umm 'No'. 2D picked her up like a sack of potatoes. "One way or another, you are going to get in bed now come on!" said 2D slamming her on her bed. "Only if you read me a goodnight story". He jumped on her bed and started to think story. "Alright let's see". He thought of a story, he said it to her. "Alright then, now get to bed," said 2D sitting at the edge of her bed. "Thanks," said Noodle giving him a hug. He breasts in between them, 2D never noticed her chest that's when he started noticing her curves and everything. (When did she grow up? I mean look at her and her ass! Why am I even checking her out?) Thought 2D. He went to his room with her image burned in his mind, thinking about her made 2D get butterflies. He feel asleep and woke up the next morning, he went to go see Noodle right away with out even getting dressed. He knocked on her door he only heard a groan, he went in he saw Noodle still fast asleep. "Come on Noods get up!" said 2D shaking her awake. "Wait one more hour!" groaned Noodle putting a pillow on her head. 2D got annoyed and pushed of the bed. "Oh so now shy 2D is being mean," sarcastically said Noodle getting up. They wrestled and 2D started to tickle her, she ran to her shower and trying not to fall she grabbed the shower handle to turn on the water and fell in with 2D on top of her. She was wearing white silky pajamas so they went see threw by the water, showing her black bra and panties under. She looked down and 2D checked her out. He hugged her and leaned in for a kiss, Noodle wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. They laid there making out all wet, 2D took of her shirt and pants and Noodle did the same. He looked at her in the eyes they where sparkly, she looked so innocent and helpless it made 2D feel kind of bad since she was a virgin about to lose it, but he ignored it and continued they where about naked. 2D was but Noodle still had her underwear. "Do you really want to do this, your about to lose your virginity," whispered 2D. She giggled and nodded her head yes and toke of her underwear.

Okay review if you want me to continue and please be nice! I just got tired and didn't feel like continuing sorry! 

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Innocents

18 year old Noodle was in her bed on night. 2D paced by to say goodnight. "Noodle it's time for bed!" said 2D going in to her room. "Ah I don't want to!" said Noodle acting like a little girl "but if you say so then umm 'No'. 2D picked her up like a sack of potatoes. "One way or another, you are going to get in bed now come on!" said 2D slamming her on her bed. "Only if you read me a goodnight story". He jumped on her bed and started to think story. "Alright let's see". He thought of a story, he said it to her. "Alright then, now get to bed," said 2D sitting at the edge of her bed. "Thanks," said Noodle giving him a hug. He breasts in between them, 2D never noticed her chest that's when he started noticing her curves and everything. (When did she grow up? I mean look at her and her ass! Why am I even checking her out?) Thought 2D. He went to his room with her image burned in his mind, thinking about her made 2D get butterflies. He feel asleep and woke up the next morning, he went to go see Noodle right away with out even getting dressed. He knocked on her door he only heard a groan, he went in he saw Noodle still fast asleep. "Come on Noods get up!" said 2D shaking her awake. "Wait one more hour!" groaned Noodle putting a pillow on her head. 2D got annoyed and pushed of the bed. "Oh so now shy 2D is being mean," sarcastically said Noodle getting up. They wrestled and 2D started to tickle her, she ran to her shower and trying not to fall she grabbed the shower handle to turn on the water and fell in with 2D on top of her. She was wearing white silky pajamas so they went see threw by the water, showing her black bra and panties under. She looked down and 2D checked her out. He hugged her and leaned in for a kiss, Noodle wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. They laid there making out all wet, 2D took of her shirt and pants and Noodle did the same. He looked at her in the eyes they where sparkly, she looked so innocent and helpless it made 2D feel kind of bad since she was a virgin about to lose it, but he ignored it and continued they where about naked. 2D was but Noodle still had her underwear. "Do you really want to do this, your about to lose your virginity," whispered 2D. She giggled and nodded her head yes and toke of her underwear.

Okay review if you want me to continue and please be nice! I just got tired and didn't feel like continuing sorry! 

Thank you!


End file.
